


White Lies

by Titti



Series: Malfoy Childhood [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-27
Updated: 2003-12-27
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Draco has his father wrapped around his little finger.





	White Lies

Seven-year-old Draco sat on the couch of his father's study, listening to Lucius and Severus talking. Bored, he played with a statuette until it fell on the floor.

"Fix it," Lucius ordered without looking at his son.

"Father, I'm too young," Draco whined. "I can't do magic, yet."

Waving his wand, the statuette was in one piece, and Lucius returned to his conversation.

When Lucius left the room, Severus approached Draco. "I saw you levitate the statuette. Why did you lie about not being able to do magic?"

Draco smiled. "Father will always get someone to do things for me."


End file.
